


Medic likes the lace

by the_sin_bin_aye



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lace Panties, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sin_bin_aye/pseuds/the_sin_bin_aye
Summary: Medic is a perv and goes through your underwear. What ensues when you catch him?





	Medic likes the lace

“Medic?” you called out through the base. Where did he run off to? Did one of his birds escape again? Or did a patient?

 

You already checked the infirmary, the living room (or what passed as one), and the kitchen (also barely passable). You didn't really need to see Medic, it just was never a good idea to lose track of him. Who knows what extra limb or organ he might be attaching somewhere? 

 

You gave up, it's not like he could do another surprise surgery on you if you couldn't even find him. With a shrug, you headed back to your room. It wasn't very late, maybe 10pm, definitely not late enough for the lights to be out. And yet, all the lights were off in your room. You knew you had left them on, but now there was no light creeping under your door. In fact, the entire hallway was dark, hiding something.

 

Maybe it was an intruder? No, the intelligence wasn't anywhere near your room. Power outage? But the rest of the compound was still alight. 

 

You pulled out a dagger, the only weapon on you. You were lucky to even have that, you're off duty right now for God's sake. 

 

You crept up to your door, heart pounding and head rushing. Shit shit shit why my room.

 

You busted the door open, pissed, tired, and scared the other mercs would find you so fearful. You would never admit to being scared so easily. 

 

The door swung open and you heard a slight rustle of fabric as you flipped the lights on.

 

“Medic? What the fuck?” you asked in confusion. He was standing in your room, in the dark for who knows how long. You looked around and saw your drawers had been flung open. In his hands was something black and lacey. Was it?

 

“You bastard!” you called out, snatching your panties from his hands. 

 

“Vhat? It was an experiment. I vas right.”

 

“What kind of bullshit-”

 

“Ah, I vanted to see if your used panties smell as sveet as I imagined. They do.” he said with a smirk. 

 

You looked over to your laundry hamper, clothes strewn everywhere, your panties and bras sorted out from the pile.

 

“Mien lieb, I must say you wear very pretty garments. It's a shame we never get to see them… perhaps you could model some?”

 

“I…” you were at a loss for words. You were pissed, confused, and slightly aroused. You were always attracted to the large German, his thick accent and broad chest. You loved his eyes, the hint of silver to his dark hair. The way his glasses balanced on the tip of his nose drove you crazy. 

 

You blushed and watched him, waiting for him to laugh, call the whole thing off as a joke and leave you alone. But he didn't. He simply stared into you, waiting for an answer.

 

“If you are not going to try these on for me, I vould at least like to see vhat you have on under that dress. Now, lieb.” he said, pulling some panties up to his nose, taking a deep sniff, eyes rolling back into his head. 

 

You slowly began to raise the hem of your dress up above your waist, then up to your chest when he swiftly ripped it off.

 

“Not very efficient, lieb. Now let's see what you have on.” he said, eyeing up and down your body. He had a look of hunger in those blue eyes of his. You felt embarrassed to say the least. You had on a simple black bra and panties, nothing too exciting. You felt a rush of guilt, as though you had disappointed the Medic. 

 

You shouldn't care what he thinks, but that smirk and those piercing eyes made you want to do whatever you could for him. He was enchanting. 

 

He looked satisfied and turned, making you think maybe this humiliation was over. No such luck as he swiped a white lace thong from the pile of undergarments and tossed them at you.

 

“I vould like to see you in these.” he commanded. You nodded and stripped off your panties, turned away from him and blushing. 

 

“No no, never hide from me what's mine. Got it?” he asked with a hard stare, turning you around and hooking a finger under your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze.

 

“Y-yes medic” you muttered out, ass bare and face red.

 

“Very good.” he said, his thick accent going directly to the mound between your legs. This pair was bright white, very lacey and had bows on the hips. You blushed even deeper as you pulled them on, the lace not covering your sensitive area at all.

 

“Mmmm. Just like a dove, mien lieb. My angel. Now this,” and he tossed you a matching bra. Slowly you pulled off the plain black bra, switching it out and modeling the feminine white one. 

 

He eyed you hungrily and suddenly, he picked you up and put you on your bed. He roughly grabbed your legs, and you let out a gasp.

 

“Medic!”

 

“Don't worry, lieb. I vill take good care of you.” and he lowered his head to your mound, nuzzling the lace and breathing in. 

 

“Delicious.” he moaned, licking the fabric, his tongue pressing against the fabric and into your swelling clit. You moaned out, wrapping your legs around his head and grinding against his prominent nose. He suddenly bit down, sending pleasure through you. He pulled back, snagging the lace on his sharp teeth, ripping the panties and exposing you. Like a feral animal, he relentlessly lapped at your lips, swirling his tongue around your clit and nibbling any skin he came in contact with.

 

He looked up long enough to give you a dominating look, claiming you and letting you know that you were his. He shoved his head back down, grinding his nose against your clit and shoving his tongue in and out of you hole. His tongue was impossibly long, almost snakelike in the rapid movements. 

 

Not long after he started up again, you came all over his face, blushing and panting. He lapped up your sweetness, looking sadly at your ruined panties. 

 

“Do not worry lieb. I vill get you more nice things. My belongings must have only the best. Now, I believe there are more things I vould like to see you in.”

 

Out of breathe, you nodded. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
